


Judgment

by Laryna6



Series: Noblesse Works [11]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, sure you don't care about saving some noble's life Frankenstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laryna6/pseuds/Laryna6
Summary: The Previous Lord comes up with a method of getting Raizel out of his house.





	Judgment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/gifts).



“Ragar Kertia and Gejutel K. Landegre, the two of you should go. Where to…” the Lord tapped a finger on his armrest, before deciding, “Go to Raizel and tell him what you have told me, about this human using nobles for his experiments.”

“Raizel, Lord?” Did the Lord really think this called for the Noblesse?

He sighed. “I really want to meet a human who has become so powerful, but it’s my duty as Lord to get Raizel out of his house.”

* * *

“Is it strange for a human to have power, power only the nobles should have?” Full of contempt, Frankenstein turned away from the nobles chained to the wall. Suddenly, he froze.

Another noble presence nearby, an overwhelming one. Coming from…

He turned to see a black-haired noble standing in the middle of the room, between him and the lone conscious prisoner.

“After all, it’s only legend that nobles are too polite to enter without an invitation,” he scoffed, refusing to show his internal cursing. Was this a clan leader? This surging power!

The noble turned to him, face stern and red eyes glowing. “Kneel,” he ordered, and Frankenstein’s eyes jerked wide as his knees hit the ground. Mind control of this level?

The noble regarded him then frowned, turning towards the noble prisoners.

“Sir…”

Red eyes flashed again. “I have not given you permission to speak.” The noble that had spoken instantly fell silent, showing the kind of alarm Frankenstein felt, as the young-looking black-haired noble raised a hand.

Tornadoes of blood erupted around all of the prisoners. Frankenstein scrambled to his feet as the pressure holding him down disappeared, but could only shield himself from the wind until the blood vanished. Not only were the criminal nobles gone, but there were pits etched into the floor and the walls and chained were obliterated where the nobles had stood.

“Killing them for being weak enough to fall to a human? Or to silence them so they couldn’t reveal their crimes?” Frankenstein demanded.

The noble shook his head, lowering his head. He let out a small sigh and turning, walked past Frankenstein to the door.

“You think you can use mind control as you please on a mere human? You think I’ll just let you walk away after this?” Frankenstein knew as he asked the question that even though the noble’s presence had disappeared, that power hidden away as it must have been while the noble approached, he was still far too powerful for Frankenstein to fight. Even with Dark Spear, he stood almost no chance. Were the clan leaders truly this powerful?

But Frankenstein couldn’t let him do this and just walk away. Even though if they fought, it was almost certain that the noble would be the one walking away from the fight afterwards, not Frankenstein.

The noble had stopped when Frankenstein began speaking. “I a-“ he started to say, but Frankenstein had already struck with all the power he could muster without Dark Spear

The noble blocked it with a single finger.

“I apologize.”

“…What.” Frankenstein blinked. A noble, apologizing to a mere human?

“I had no right to make you kneel. You have not trespassed against power. The clan leaders said that you had, but when I probed your mind to see the extent of your crimes, you had never abused the power you possessed.”

“That’s… You couldn’t just ask.”

The noble glanced at the wall where the nobles were chained, and yes, it had looked rather damning. Frankenstein was used to people assuming the worst about him, he even used it to his advantage to keep the Union from trying to use innocent lives to manipulate him.

“There are others who have committed crimes against power. As the Noblesse, it is my duty to sentence them.” Once again, the noble turned to go.

“And mind controlling an innocent person isn’t an abuse of power?”

Letting out a little sigh, the noble nodded, looking a bit lost. What was he supposed to do about it? His expression asked Frankenstein.

“I want a blood sample.” If he could copy this noble’s powers, humanity would stand a chance.

The noble nodded and raised a hand again. Frankenstein raised his own hand to guard, after seeing what that hand could do. This time, a small orb of blood appeared in front of the noble, spinning slowly but without the gale force of the tornadoes.

This easily? But Frankenstein wasn’t going to let the noble change his mind, he thought as he reached for the equipment he’d prepared to take samples from his captive nobles.

* * *

Frankenstein’s heels clicked on the ground as he walked quickly through familiar halls, guided by the trace leakage of unfamiliar power.

He knew he was getting close when he heard the sound of coughing. Flinging open the door, he saw that black-haired noble’s back as he stood in front of a window, a hand braced on the windowsill to stay upright.

“Why is it that the only noble who is willing to clean up your kind’s mess is the one who will suffer for it?” Frankenstein laughed, walking forward as the noble turned around, a hand in front of his mouth.

Frankenstein took that hand and bent it towards him, unsurprised to see blood.

“I had to clean up the last few contractors, but no noble has made a contract since you executed those clan leaders.” According to the shocked (innocent) remaining Central Order Knights. All the guilty ones had been purged. “No more mutant plagues. I could go on vacation if it weren’t the werewolves stirring up trouble now.” With fewer knights patrolling the human world.

The Noblesse straightened himself. “The werewolves…”

“Don’t even think about it. I could tell by your blood that you were badly injured and then you killed clan leaders, with a power that’s bought by spending your life.”

A power that would give Frankenstein an alternative to Dark Spear, if only he could survive using it in more than a few battles.

“You sacrificed your health to help humanity. We didn’t ask you to do it, but you did it. I’m here to cure your condition.” To get more samples and study Raizel’s power until Frankenstein could use it to deal with the threat of the werewolves without Dark Spear devouring him alive the instant his soul grew too weak to contain them.

“I did not do it for gratitude.”

“If you did, I wouldn’t owe you a thing.” Humans didn’t owe nobles a damn thing. “I’m doing this for my own reasons,” he said. “Now, where in this manor can I set up a lab?”


End file.
